


Smoke Rises Above the Flames

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Burning, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Character Death, Implied Death, Songfic, flames, implied family dynamic, more Ambiguous/Open Ended than anything, no beta we die like wilbur in the finale, phil techno and tommy are all implied, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Wilbur Soot. His name. Why soot if he was never to be related in any way to flames?~~~Or, Wilbur burns down a house.
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Smoke Rises Above the Flames

Wilbur Soot. His name. Why soot if he was never to be related in any way to ashes? He had thought this until a day came when it was all to clear. The flame that had consumed his parents as he stood by watching. There was nothing he could do. The name was a painful reminder. His name was only a mere memory to him, one he wishes would disappear into the abyss of the night sky. 

_But I can’t say that I wasted my time cause I’m built by you._

The black smoke covered every inch of the house. It was satisfying to watch the house he grew up in slowly crumble into soot. He took a deep breath, coughing when the smoke entered his lungs. He loved the way the fire looked burning in the dark of the night. Nobody was there to witness it, only him. They would never come back anyways. They had all separated and moved out years ago. The house didn’t feel like home.

(He thinks it never did.)

_And I can’t say that I am glad it’s over._

He waits for the fire to die down. He walks among the remainder of the house. The only thing he finds is a singed green and white striped hat, a half melted disc, and a broken crown. The only thing left intact was a guitar. His old guitar. The one which was gifted by his adoptive father the first day he arrived “home”. 

_Cause that wouldn’t be true._

He held it close to his chest and let out a sob. He let out a broken laugh as he sat in the middle of the ash . The smoke burns his lungs but he continues breathing in heavy breaths. If he were to die, he’d die in the mess he’d created. Consumed by the smoke like his parents had.

_So thank you. Oh, thank you._

He closes his eyes as he gasps for fresh air. He feels his fingers find their way to the strings on his guitar as he begins playing one last song. He hums the tune breathing out lyrics in a hushed voice. His voice is straining, and it hurts to sing, though he does it anyways. 

_All I can say is thank you._

He reaches the last lyrics of his song, barely above a whisper. It hurts so much. His vision is going blurry, and he wants to scream in pain, though he finishes the last line. 

_“But I can’t say that I won’t miss you.”_


End file.
